


warm welcome

by guiltykissmyass



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, I’m so tired waaaah, Kisses, M/M, are they dating? are they bros who kiss eachother on the cheek sometimes like bros do? you decide, cause of death: leo being cute, madara fucking dies live on camera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guiltykissmyass/pseuds/guiltykissmyass
Summary: leo picks mama up at the train station also theyre in l*ve!





	warm welcome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gratefulallegiance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gratefulallegiance/gifts).



> since i actually finished this one it gets its own post and doesnt get stuck in the madaleo drabble fic heheh~

"Mikejimama!!" Leo calls, waving his arms wildly in an attempt to catch the taller boys attention. The train station is busy as hell, but since he’s standing on a bench he’s got a pretty good viewpoint of everything and can easily pick out Madara in the crowd streaming out of the train car. "O~i, Mi-ke-ji-ma-ma!"

Madara’s head whips around, searching for Leo for a second before their eyes meet and he’s rushing over to him. It’s kind of impressive, actually, for someone as broad as Madara to nimbly navigate his way through such a bustling mass of people. Reaching the bench Leo is now stepping off of, he sets his bags down, grinning breathlessly. "It’s really nice to see you, Leo-san."

Leo nods, trying his best to stay calm as he can, but he cant help a stupidly wide smile. "It’s... really nice to see you too." And that’s the truth. Seeing Madara was all he’d been looking forward to for the past month, since the long stretches of time without him are hard to get through. Meeting Madara here gave him a chance to get out of the house too, which was always good.

Madara takes a seat beside him on the bench, resting his head on a hand. "So, what have I missed? How have you been? How’s Knights going? Have you gone back to school yet? How—"

"Hold on! Geez, I can only answer so many questions at once, y’know?" Leo sputters. "Let’s see, um~... you haven’t really missed a lot? I’ve been alright, I guess, Knights seems to be doing okay, and no, haven’t gone back consistently yet." He pauses, scratching his head. "I think that’s everything, right?"

"Mm~ well, so it’s all pretty normal then?" He looks Leo up and down for a moment. "You’ve changed a little, though."

"Oh, have I?"

"Yep~ yep, it’s one of the things a mama can tell~" Madara taps his nose with a giggle. "You’ve grown your hair out a little, and you’re a bit taller too!"

"Am I? I didn’t really notice..." Leo trails off, taking a piece of his own hair in his hand. "Huh, I guess you’re right~"

"See? Mama senses!" Madara laughs, then suddenly stops, remembering something. "Oh! I got you another souvenir while I was away!!" He hums, searching for a moment before pulling out a small box and tossing it to him. Leo looks at it curiously before popping the lid off, blinking in surprise.

"This is..." Leo takes it out with a small smile, looking carefully at it. It's a dainty bracelet, with dazzling star shaped charms adorning it. _it’s so pretty, but..._  "...why do you keep on bringing me stuff?"

"Hm? To make Leo-san happy, obviously~!" Madara laughs heartily, ruffling the gingers hair. He then helps clasp it around Leo's wrist, large hands working nimbly. "You always get super happy when I bring stuff back for you!"

"Yeah, but... you don't need to bring me gifts to make me smile, idiot." Leo huffs, reaching to wrap his arms around Madara's neck, pulling him into a tight hug.  "J-Just you being here is more than enough to make me happy."

Madara's eyes go wide for a moment, caught off guard, before returning the affections by wrapping his arms around Leo's waist. "O-Oh— well, I'm glad, then~" He stutters, an unusual occurrence, Leo chuckling into his shoulder.

"What, are you embarrassed~?" He teases, curling a piece of Madara's hair around his finger. "Who woulda thought, Mikejimama's terrible at taking compliments~"

"I-It's not that," Madara mutters, beaming like an idiot. "I just— I'm glad I make you happy, I guess?" Leo pulls back, releasing him, hands sliding from Madara's neck down to his hands, lacing their fingers together. He’s missed this, this closeness, Madara’s stupid hair ruffles and contagious, infectious energy. 

"Anyway, I feel bad since I don't have anything to give you in return, so..." Leo presses a soft kiss to Madara's cheek, pulling back with an embarrassed smile. 

"Leo~san...!" Madara brings him in for another hug, this one even more suffocating than the last, not that Leo quite minds anymore. Madara’s hugs are always really  comforting and perfect anyway. _It’ll be nice,_ Leo thinks, _It’ll be nice to have this everyday again._

"Yeah, yeah, whatever~ let’s go home, Mikejimama."

**Author's Note:**

> thnks fr readin im Very Tired have a nice day!
> 
> this probably has a lot of typos but. what do y’all expect from me @ thsi pt


End file.
